1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for packaging articles for shipment and, more specifically, an apparatus and a method for axially compressing an extended article into the package for shipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated flexible duct is typically used in heating and cooling applications for transporting climate-controlled air and other gases. The duct is normally comprised of an insulating material such as fiberglass disposed between inner and outer liners formed of a flexible plastic or foil material. Often, a helical reinforcing member is disposed within the duct to provide additional structure and resiliency thereto. In either case, the duct can be axially collapsed to a length shorter than a fully extended length of the duct.
These types of axially-collapsible ducts typically have a high volume-to-weight ratio which makes packaging and shipment of these ducts difficult and costly. For many modes of transporting the packaged ducts, the cost of shipping these items is not only based on weight but also volume. While the weight of these types of axially-collapsible ducts is typically not significant, the volume occupied by these ducts in a fully extended position results in substantial shipping costs. In addition, the fully extended lengths of these axially-collapsible ducts render them awkward to handle and store during the manufacture, transportation, and installation thereof.
Several attempts have been made to provide an apparatus and a method for packing insulated flexible duct into a container which is axially shorter than the fully extended position of the duct. Examples of these attempts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,210 (Smalley et al.) issued Aug. 6, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,622 (Murphy et al.) issued Feb. 24, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,063 (Paetz) issued Nov. 25, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,103 (Kenrick) issued Oct. 28, 1986.